My Elysium
by TheOdds
Summary: "The fact is, Thanatos, you were so, so wrong." A letter from Percy to the god of death, shortly after 'dying'... sort of. One shot


It hurt me more than I expected it to. Death, I mean. It usually takes me all of about three seconds to run into potentially deadly situations, and this time... well, I was careless. I had dodged dying so many times, I thought I could slip out of death's grip again. _Your_ grip, Thanatos.

I was scared they wouldn't forgive Leo for what they think he did. He always had been given a hard time for being the clumsy one and not taking things too seriously; even among a group of kids who were also clumsy and didn't take things too seriously, he was the standout.

_To storm or fire the world must fall._ I guess I really was storm after all. Well would you look at that! It's funny, I've always been a big believer in altering fate. It's never happened like this, though.

In short, I'm sorry for cheating you. Then again, I helped close your Doors of Death so we're kind of on an even playing field again... if we ever were in the first place.

You asked me why I was willing to sacrifice myself instead of Leo to ignite Gaea's eternal slumber. Initially I thought I was being noble by not giving you a reason, but that was just stupid. I figured there was more Leo had to offer than just the life he had lived so far. He could invent self-driving vehicles or robots that do homework, he could make Calypso happy after centuries of being stuck on that gods forsaken island.  
Me? I could do less things. Things nonetheless, so maybe I just couldn't stand idly by and watch him take the fall.

Part of it was somewhat selfish, I admit. I figured I could finally steal a sweet escape from all the burdens of being a demigod, being Percy Jackson the demigod. _Some hero._

Mostly, I thought I was doing a good deed, the best possible outcome. But when my soul got stuck, because my only drachma was in my pocket instead of under my tongue, I got a look at my friends.

Nico brought my body back. He looked shattered. Jason appeared to be holding his breath or maybe he truly couldn't breathe when he saw what he did. Annabeth... she looked so sad. She didn't even cry, she slumped onto the sofa and stared absently at the swirl patterns on the carpet. My heart broke for her a thousand times over but I couldn't look away. No on expected me, of all people, to die.

I was glad Annabeth didn't try and charm Hades the way Orpheus did, but I knew in the back of my mind, given enough grieving time, she would've. Annabeth is a rational genius, but she loved me enough to try.

Thanatos, all I really needed to tell you was that you weren't right. _Please don't kill me for saying that_, I'm not ready to go back.

But when I was standing before the judges in the Underworld, they praised me about saving the world, defeating Gaea. They even mentioned the Golden Fleece quest from what- six years ago?

They asked me if I wanted to go to Elysium or be reborn. I knew I couldn't receive a new life, not when it meant leaving the family I'd been through so much with.

I wouldn't remember a thing, they notified me. For all I knew, I could've been born as the next smelly Gabe.

But my heart still sank when I chose Elysium. You see the judges, they offered me immortality. They insisted I deserved it, and that I should seize the opportunity. **That would mean an eternity of you and me buddy!**

For the second time in my life, I said no to being a god. I confirmed with them that I wanted Elysium, mostly they just looked disappointed at my lack of originality.

But then the flash hit and I was back in Camp Half-Blood. I almost panicked, thinking I was in some sort of time warp continuum crap. _I watched too many sci-fy movies as a kid. _

I don't know whether you were waiting for me to reach or if you just happened to be at camp right then, but if I remember correctly, you told me I was back at Camp Half-Blood because this was my genuine home. That there was no greater paradise for me, not even Elysium!

Thanatos you were so, so wrong. I realized that when Annabeth spotted me. She sprinted over and was sobbing and kissing me and I was getting hugs and pats on the back from all around me. Before I knew it I was completely surrounded. Even my mom was there, she was shaking softly and flooded over with emotions. Leo looked as if an extreme burden was carried of his back instantaneously from seeing me, in the flesh and all. Others were campers I vaguely recognized, just more over joyed faces in a sea of confusion. Chiron watched from afar, nodding at me when he saw me look his way.

You see, it wasn't location that mattered. This camp contains my best friends and the world's greatest family, that's the absolute best paradise I could ask for. The fact is, we could be in the pit of Tartarus (again, might I add) but as long as these guys were there, _that'd still be my Elysium._

Sincerely,

Seaweed Brain, the Lightning Thief, the Son of Poseidon, generally just a dumbass, and the first person to cheat death the honest way;

Percy Jackson

...

**A/N:**

I wanted to take a little break from my Rachel/Apollo story to do this, just for a little change. My head's still spinning from House of Hades, so all I can think of is PJO. Let me know what you thought of the letter in the reviews! I like hearing your thoughts, it's nice to get a second opinion, or a third, or a thirtieth. ;)

I couldn't bare if Percy died in the last book, but I wonder if Rick would pull something like that in his series. I mean, he threw his two main characters into hell for crying out loud! Anyway, I'm looking forward to your reviews. Blah, blah, blah, self promotion; check out my Rachel fanfic story. **THANK YOU FOR READING**

*Art is in no way mine. It's .com


End file.
